My Little Spelunky
by RioGascar
Summary: Daring Doo has had many adventures, but this one will be the most challenging of all. Daring's quest is to find the mythical City of gold. The dangers of death are everywhere from spike traps to pony eating plants. Daring will have to think fast in order to make it to the City Of Gold. As a little extra you can choose who the damsel will be each chapter as well as the shopkeeper.
1. The Walls are Shifting

**My Little Spelunky**

**By RioGascar**

**The Walls are Shifting**

Applebloom was waiting for her download of Daring Doo and the Quest for the City of gold to finish downloading. She was getting very impatient and decided to get some apples and drinks for the no doubt all nighter she was going to pull to finish this game and maybe even earn her cutie mark. After she got some snacks and drinks she came back to hear a satisfying click meaning the download was done. She went to her Pony Live Arcade section and clicked on the game to start it up.

**Daring Doo and the Quest for the City of Gold**

**By Pony Yu and Ponymouth studios**

**With the Desert Stretching behind me**

**I emptied my canteen**

**And a cold chill took hold of me**

Applebloom was met with the title screen showing Daring Doo holding a torch while bats flew in the background behind her. Applebloom hit the buttons on her controller and went to the adventure mode. The only character she had was Daring Doo and Rainbow Dash for some odd reason. She clicked on Daring and started her adventure.

Daring had paid her guide and entered the cave with her trusty whip and fedora and used a rope to descend into the darkness. As she was sliding down the rope she thought back to why she was doing this in the first place. According to the locals any pony who can brave the many dangers of these caves can become one of the wealthiest ponies in the world. She went over her journal given to her by Yang her friend who had escaped the caves by the skin of his teeth. She went over it on the plane ride over to the caves. It told of many dangers like Pony eating plants and other odd monsters. It suggested for her to bring some starting gear to help her begin her adventure. She patted her bag which held 4 bombs and 4 ropes for anything she might encounter in the caves.

After what seemed like an eternity she had reached the bottom of the rope but could still see nothing below her. She lit a torch and threw it into the darkness to shed some light on her surroundings. A large stone door with Kali and Olmec were emblazoned on it right in front of her. She wondered how she would open as she consulted her journal. It told her one who had no fear of death can enter the doors. She wondered how she would achieve that. She thought about and saw that door had the shape of hoof for a keyhole. She put her hoof in cautiously and was instantly stabbed with a small knife. She withdrew her bleeding hoof and retrieved a bandage from her bag. She wrapped it around her hoof to stop the bleeding. After she had done that she looked back at the door and saw her blood was traveling through small tubes to the statue of Kali. She braced herself for any traps that might activate when the blood reached its destination. She ran back to rope and climbed up it in case things got sticky.

The door opened and the stature of Kali turned to meet Daring.

"Who are you brave explorer and why have you entered my caves?"

"I am Daring Doo and I have entered your caves to earn glory and fortune." Daring said with full honesty thinking the statue can tell if she is lying.

"Well you may enter these caves, but those wings of you must go if you wish to enter peacefully. Do not worry they will return to you when you have escaped my caves."

"How do I know you will return my wings to me after I escape?" Daring thought as she knew flight would be her main way of traversing the caves"

"I am a god of my word and as long as you do not invoke my wraith they will return to you safely" Kali said as she opened the door to the cave"

"So Daring Doo do you wish to enter my world and defeat Olmec to gain fame and fortune? Or do you wish to turn back now? Choose now after you make your choice you cannot return"

Daring thought carefully about it she had come too far to just back out now. She went through the door and ventured into the darkness. The walls around her started to shift and she felt like she was going to pass out if it continued. She then awoke to find herself standing in a cave with all her gear except her wings on her back were missing. She still had her journal and flipped through the pages trying to find the area she was at. After skimming through the book she found she was in the mines it had many dangers like spike traps and acid spitting king cobras. Nothing she couldn't handle as she closed the journal and put it back in her pack. She got her whip out of her pouch and held it close to her hoofs. She looked around and saw a snake slithering along the ground and a bat hanging on the ceiling. Thinking them to be no harm she ignored them and saw some gold next to the snake. Her greed getting to the best her she went to collect the gold and was meet with an arrow lodged into her body at high velocity. It stung, but she pulled out the arrow and bandaged up herself. While she was doing so a slight nibbling sensation was emanating from her fedora. She looked up and saw a bat was trying to nibble on her flesh. She jumped back and swung her whip against the bat. It exploded into a fine mist of blood and guts.

Applebloom looked at the screen and could not believe her eyes at the pixelated blood. This was the first game she had ever played with any rating higher then Foal and up. She wondered if she should continue her little adventure into the caves, but then after remembering she spent her saved up bits on this game. She pressed on more determined than ever to finish the game. She gazed at her health it read 1 HP. She wondered why it read that. She had only taken damage from the arrow and the bat she should have 2 HP not 1. She saw the snake was getting close to her and activated her whip. The snake exploded into a fine mist of blood just as the bat did. Applebloom was wondering what might happen if Applejack caught her playing a game like this. Seeing as how she was in the Cutie Mark Crusaders Tree House and Applejack rarely ever visits here she figured she would be safe. She then noticed that the game was still going and mist had surrounded her and the sound had slown down to a creepy foreboding tone. She looked at the clock in game. It read 3:56 and was blinking red. Applebloom thought she might have run out of time and decided to step up her pace and hurry up and finish the level.

Daring Doo looked around her and saw small amounts of mist in the air. She then felt a cold chill go down her spine. This place was given her the creeps and she wanted to leave it behind as soon as possible. She jumped down the pit and landed on the ground. She then looked behind her and saw the scariest thing she had ever seen in her life. A ghost was floating in the air and it was coming straight towards her. She went into a sprint and was met with an arrow to her face. As it hit her she could see the world collapsing all around her as she fell into the darkness.

Applebloom could not believe her eyes she had killed Daring Doo. She felt like crying when she remembered that this was nothing, but 1 and 0s in a video game. She had not really killed Daring Doo just a digital copy of her. She sighed with relief and saw that she had died by an arrow trap. She was about to press the continue button to play again when the door to the burst open.

"Hey Applebloom what are you playing?" Scootaloo asked as she closed the door to the tree house and saw Applebloom playing the Pony 360 that they all had saved up the bits to buy.

"Oh I'm playing a new game I just bought, but I don't think you should play it" Applebloom said as she exited to the title screen

"Why is that oh you don't think has blood in it do you?" Scootaloo asked as she brought a small bean bag chair to sit on

"Yes it has blood in that's why you can't play it" Applebloom said as she went to the game shelf to get out Pony Party.

"No way it has blood come on Applebloom you did spend bits on it the game why not play it?" Scootaloo asked as she dashed to the shelf blocking Applebloom from the games.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we will be in if my sis caught us playing a game with blood in it"

"Exactly my point Applebloom it's fun to be risky and dangerous so what is the game called anyway?"

"It's called Daring Doo and the Quest for the City of Gold, but we are not playing it why not play some Pony Party or Super Smash Pony a fun nonviolent game?"

"Applebloom every time me or Sweetie Belle comes over we play those boring games and SSP is a violent game we hit each other"

"Come Applebloom let's just play the game no pony has to know about it can be our little secret" Scootaloo said as she made a puppy dog face hoping to convince Applebloom to let her play the game"

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I blame you for everything"

"We're not going to get in trouble just play it cool"

"So how do you play it even what are the controls?"

"Let's play the tutorial first okay and then we can play Coop"

"Why play Coop when maybe we can battle to the death" Scootaloo said as she imitated a gun and pretended to make Shooting sounds.

"Because coop is more fun and could even get us our cutie mark" Applebloom said as she munched on a snack.

"A cutie mark for gaming sounds awesome let's play this thing" Scootaloo said as she pulled a fedora out of the drawers of the cabinet.

**A/N Well the first chapter is done. Just for mental note taking the story jumps from Daring's perspective to Applebloom's perspective. Also would appreciate any comments to help improve this story. Also please tell me who you want the damsel and Shopkeeper to be. The damsel will switch each chapter and will be one of the Mane 6, but the Shopkeeper can be any pony and it will be permanent so choose wisely who it will be.**

**Final note I think this might be the first ever fan fic of Spelunky. So if you think I'm making some mistakes along the way let me know in a constructive way.**


	2. Cooperative Chaos

**My Little Spelunky**

**By RioGascar**

**Cooperative Chaos**

**As I dismounted my camel and paid my guide**

**I went down into the darkness**

**And thought of him one last time**

"Applebloom is it going to do that every time we play the game?" Scootaloo asked as she pressed buttons on the controller attempting to skip it.

"Yes and I think it's quite nice it's never the same thing after all and it gets you in the mood for the game" Applebloom said as she pressed the start button and went to game selection in the menu.

"Hold up look down there Applebloom there is Deathmatch see look its right under adventure" Scootaloo said as she pointed at the screen with her hoof.

"I told you we are not playing Deathmatch we are going to coop through this game together it will be fun to work together won't it Scoot?" Applebloom asked as she took a sip of cider from her mug and was select Daring Doo as her character.

"No fair I want to be Daring Doo" Scootaloo said as she scowled at Applebloom hoping she might switch characters.

"We'll flip a bit then heads or tails?" Applebloom asked as she opened her wallet in her drawer to get a bit.

"Heads"

Applebloom flipped the bit into the air and it bounced on the wood for seconds and went into a spin. Scootaloo was hoping luck might be her talent and the bit slowly stopped spinning and stopped on... the head.

"YEAHHHHHHHHH" Scootaloo shouted as she picked Daring Doo and pressed A.

"Well I hope you happy Scootaloo" Applebloom said as she selected Rainbow Dash.

"Hey no fair I didn't know you could pick Rainbow Dash I want a do over" Scootaloo said as she pressed B and tried to click on Rainbow Dash.

"No Scoot you won the bit toss and got Daring Doo now don't be a foal and just play and have fun" Applebloom said as she clicked the start button and they climbed down the ropes

Daring could not believe it she had died by the hand of some arrow. She thought she would go out in style like maybe an explosion or bravely sacrificing herself not by some arrow. She sat in the darkness of what she assumed was death and regretted ever entering the caves. Her friend Yang warned her of the dangers of the caves and she only ignored them. She just sat in the darkness and contemplated what her next move would be after death.

"Well death sucks it's nothing but darkness and being alone forever"

Daring Screamed into the void as a small light appeared at the edge of her vision. She looked more closely at the mysterious light and suddenly the light went haywire and lit up the entire void. Next thing Daring sees is Kali staring at her in the face. Daring felt better than ever and inspected herself. She had all her gear on her and wounds were healed.

"So Daring you failed to escape my caves well do not fret this is not end I just bribed death to bring you back and try again until either you succeed or I get bored. Either way you're stuck here until you can reach the end so have fun and get going or I'll send you back to the void or maybe worse"

Daring saw she was back where she started except her rope was gone and the way up was blocked. She tried to climb up the walls to escape the caves while she still had the chance, but she only slid down the walls as her hoofs could not keep a firm grip on the dirt. She saw the door was still open and since the only out was through beating Kali's world she might as well give it another shot. She entered the door and the walls shifted yet again. Next thing she knew she was back in the caves, but these did not look the same as before.

"Oh Daring you think it's fun to play the same thing over and over that just gives you time to master it. Every time you die and comeback the caves will have changed. The treasure as well as the monsters could be anywhere so keep an eye out for them. Good luck Daring Doo I'm sure this time you'll do it right"

"Hang on just a hoof Scootaloo we are playing coop aren't we where I am then?" Applebloom said as she only saw Daring Doo on the screen.

"Huh maybe I have to save you or something" Scootaloo said as she explored around her current area.

"Well that's dumb why do you get to play instantly and I have to wait for you to be my pony in shining armor." Applebloom said as she got up from her seat and went to get a cookie while she waited for Scootaloo to find her.

"Hey you think that hopping coffin might be you in the corner" Scootaloo asked as she whipped a snake and collected some treasure.

"Well don't just stand there get me out of there now Scoot I want to play" Applebloom said as she took a bite of the cookie and sat back down in her seat.

Scootaloo went over to the coffin and hit her wipe against Rainbow Dash fell out of it onto the ground.

Daring climbed a ladder and heard rattling near a coffin and readied her whip in case it is bobby trapped. She opened it up and out popped a rainbow colored pony with a whip. Daring jumped back in fear and was about to hit the pony with the whip until she spoke.

"What the hay where am I and who the heck are you?" The pony said as she got to her hoofs and looked around her surroundings.

"Why am I in some cave and are you some egghead dressing as Daring Doo?"

"Dressing as Daring Doo why I am Daring Doo"

"Uh huh you don't need to role play her and what's with the whip it does it go with your get up as well"

"I'm not roleplaying Daring Doo I AM DARING DOO" Daring yelled as the sound echoed through the caves.

"Fine fine your Daring Doo don't need to yell it now that we have that done where are we?"

"Well to be specific we are at the Pobi Desert deep underground in some caves under control by the Hindu goddess Kali"

"Kali okay your making that up there is no such things as gods"

"Watch your mouth pony or I might just remove it" a mystery voice echoed through the caves.

"Okay so you're telling the truth well why exactly am I here Daring what do you need me here for?"

"Well I was here to find the City of Gold, but I kind of died by an arrow trap"

"Hold it right there you died yet your still here and talking to me are you a mental pony or something"

"No mortal she failed, but since I get such a kick out of her I decided to bring her back to life over and over until she can reach her city" The mystery voice boomed through the caves once more.

"Does that mean if I die I will come back as well?" The rainbow colored pony asked not wanting to experience a harsh death.

"Yes mortal, but that does not mean you won't feel death so try your best not to die"

"Okay now that we have that cleared up I can beat your little challenge in 10 seconds flat" The rainbow colored pony jumped into the air and instantly felt the harsh sting of gravity. She got up and inspected her side and found her wings were missing.

"WHAT THE HECK WHERE ARE MY WINGS TELL ME NOW YOU 4 EYED GOD"

"Your wings are gone for now we can't have you cheating now can we and DON'T MOCK ME OR I WILL SEND YOU TO DARKEST PITS OF HELL" The voice angrily boomed through the caves and shook the dirt underneath the ponies feet.

"Okay is that all you need wait what your name?" Daring asked the now pony shaking in her hoofs.

"The name's Rainbow Dash and what is your real name"

"I told you my name is Daring Doo" Daring said starting to get annoyed by Rainbow Dash.

"Fine if your Daring Doo let me see your cutie mark no pony has the same one" Rainbow Dash demanded knowing there was no way a pony can change their cutie mark.

"Why do I have to show you that is my voice or face not proof enough for you" Daring was starting to get pissed at Rainbow Dash wanting to see her plot just to see a cutie mark.

Mist started to form around the air and a chill went up both the ponies spines.

"We don't have any more time to argue now let's just get going" Daring said as she handed a whip to Rainbow Dash.

"What do you mean we don't time we have plenty of time to argue"

"Did you not feel that chill just now that means something is coming and the journal says we need to leave now" Daring said as she flipped through the pages trying to find the section she was looking for page. She found it and read it out loud.

"The ghost will appear if you take too much time on a floor. It will steal your soul and destroy your body if you get to close. There is no known way to fight it. All you can do is run."

"You heard the book we to have leave now" Daring said as she stashed the journal back in her pack.

"That's just some book from a crazy pony there's no such thing as ghosts" Rainbow Dash said as she threw down the whip in protest.

Daring looked to her left and saw the ghost slowly getting closer and closer to them. Having no other choice she grabbed Rainbow Dash by the head and points her in the direction of the ghost.

"No such thing as ghosts huh THEN WHAT IS THAT?" Daring shouted as she picked up the mouth gapping Rainbow Dash and sprinted off in the opposite direction of the ghost. She dodged an arrow trap and jumped over a spike pit as she jumped an arrow went into her face and she was launched straight into the spikes along with Rainbow Dash.

"OH COME ON SCOOTALOO YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE" Applebloom yelled at Scootaloo angrily and threw the controller into her seat.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT SOME ARROW HIT ME AND YOU AND KILLED BOTH OF US CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THAT"

Scootaloo said as she stared at both their bodies sinking into the spikes.

"OH ITS TOTALLY YOUR FAULT YOUR THE ONE WHO PICKED ME UP AND DRAGGED ME WITH YOU" Applebloom said as a click was heard from the screen and they saw one of their friends was online. It showed

**RAINBOW DASH IS ONLINE AND WANTS PONYS TO PLAY DARING DOO**

**A/N well that chapter is done. I still need you guys to decide who the damsel and shopkeeper will be. Please let me know in the comments and before I forget also choose a tunnel man he will have to be male so it should be easy to pick.**


	3. Rainbow Dash is Online

My Little Spelunky

By RioGascar

A/N Well since only one person voted on the damsel I guess the damsel for this run will be Fluttershy. I still need people to vote on the damsel for the next chapter and the shopkeeper as well as tunnel man. Anyway back to the story.

Rainbow Dash is Online

The two fillies stopped arguing as they stared into the screen and saw the digital words pop and disappear once more. Applebloom was the first to hit the middle button and invite Rainbow Dash to a chat room.

"Where is the headset I wanna talk to Rainbow Dash" Scootaloo said as she rummaged through the cabinet that held all the CMC gaming materials.

"It's on the bottom self behind Little Big Pony" Applebloom said as a click was heard and they saw Rainbow Dash had joined their chat room.

"Oh do you fillies have any idea what Applejack would do if she knew you were playing a colt rated game?" Rainbow Dash's voice projected through the screen in a playful tone.

"Rainbow Dash you aren't going to tell my sis are ya?" Applebloom calmly asked as she grabbed the microphone away from Scootaloo.

"Nah why would I do that in fact I want you gals to help me get to the end of Daring Doo and the Quest For the City of Gold or as I call it Pony Heck" Rainbow Dash's voice went through the microphone and the TV and her tone changed when she said Pony Heck.

"Why do you call it that Rainbow Dash?" Applebloom asked knowing what the answer would be that it's unfair and has terrible controls.

"It's called that because it's so darn addicting and I can't stop playing it. I die by almost everything and can't even make it to the Ice Caves." Applebloom did not expect to hear that from Rainbow Dash seeing as how she hated to lose against anything. This game must be getting to her and she'll keep playing until she gets one victory.

"Rainbow Dash how have you been playing this game?" Applebloom cautiously asked hoping she had not been playing nonstop.

"Well I got a call from my boss asking why I haven't been clearing up the clouds I told him I came down with a very bad case of Cutie Pox and need to stay home until it gets better." Applebloom gave mental face hoof at Rainbow Dash's foolishness.

"man why is there duct tape around my front door saying biohazard" Rainbow Dash's voice sounded much more quiet as she got out of her seat to get the daily mail.

"Um Rainbow Dash I think Cloudsdale Quarantined your house" Scootaloo said as she looked out the window and saw they had moved Rainbow Dash's house far away from Cloudsdale and near the edge of Everfree forest.

"Ah that's no biggie I can just cut the tape off and move my house back, but before I do that you girls want to play some Coop of Pony Heck?" Scootaloo bounced in excitement as Rainbow Dash mentioned cooperative play.

"Yeah Rainbow let's show this game whose its pony!" Scootaloo shouted over the microphone in as she invited Rainbow Dash to their coop game.

"That's the spirit my little ponies let's kick this games plot!" Rainbow Dash yelled over the microphone as she picked her character and so did Scootaloo.

"Wait where's my character ?" Applebloom asked in confusion.

A/N Well this chapter is done. Sorry it's a bit short but well vote on who Appleblooms Character will be in the comments. The next chapter the real game will finally begin and man some swears will be uttered from my coop experience. Also please vote on the Shopkeeper and tunnel man. Remember the shopkeeper is the one who sells you goods at ridiculously high prices and if you piss him off he kills you with a shotgun.


	4. The Idol

**A/N Well the since 3 different votes were made for the shopkeeper choose who you want. 1 Queen Chrysalis, 2 Derpy Hooves, 3 Vinyl Scratch. Choose now in the comments even though only a few people will choose. These choices are from both Fim Fic and Fan Fic. The Tunnel Man will be whoever you decide. Anyway let's get back to the story.**

**My Little Spelunky**

**By RioGascar**

**Death By Everything**

"Well great job Daring Dumb you got both of us killed!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she attempted to chock Daring Doo, but she only phased through her body and fell to the ground.

"Well it's not my fault you froze in fear from some ghosts no such things as ghosts my plot!" Daring Yelled as she tried to punch Rainbow Dash. Her fist only went through her spectral body and slashed at the air.

"Yeah you tell what you did the first time you saw that freak!" Daring cheeks went red as she remembered meeting the ghost the first time. She was stiff as a board and got killed by an arrow.

"The first time I saw the ghost he uhhhh killed me." Daring said as she hung her head in shame. Rainbow Dash was fighting the urge to laugh because without Daring she might never get out of here.

"Well now what do we do wait for this Kali to bring us back to life?" Rainbow Dash asked as she trotted in circles impatiently.

"Pretty much she will come get us whenever she feels like it she is a god after all" Daring said as she sat down and pulled her hat under her head pretending to sleep.

"Well she better get here soon I've got better things to do." Rainbow Dash said as she stretched and laid down on the ground.

"Like what mortal?" Kali asked into to Rainbow Dash through the void.

"Like uhh sleeping and flying." Rainbow Dash said as she lay on ground and kicked her hoofs up.

"As amusing as that sounds you have a more important task help Daring reach the end of my caves." Kali said as she bribed death once more to let them come back.

"Well ready to try this again?" Daring asked as she stood and grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoofs to lift her up.

"I don't have anything better to do so let's do this." Rainbow Dash said a she accepted the help and they were back at the entrance to the caves. They entered the door and the walls shifted once more and they appeared in the caves.

"Well Scoot I have to leave to help my sis with stuff around the farm you have fun" Applebloom yawned as she looked at the clock. It read 7 o'clock she had stayed up all night. She rushed out the door and shut it as she bolted down the stairs to meet her sister hoping she would not be scolded.

"Well Rainbow Dash I guess it's just you and me ready to beat this game?" Scootaloo yelled over the microphone knowing what the answer would be.

"You bet your flank Scoot!"

They went straight into the fray and had killed a few enemies and got some decent amount of gold. They then spotted a gold idol standing on a stone pillar all alone in a small enclosed area of the caves.

"What is that thing Daring?" Rainbow Dash asked she slowly approached it.

"Stop moving it could be bobby trapped let an experienced adventurer handle this." Daring said as she carefully moved inch by inch to the gold idol.

"You have got to be kidding me is there no other way to make this go any faster."

"You feel like getting impaled with a spike if so be my guest march right up to that idol and take it." Daring said as she had reached the idol and was deciding how she should proceed from here.

"Just grab and run Rainbow Dash said as she was getting bored and just walked up to the idol and took it. The ground started to shake and they could hear a rumbling sound coming from the walls.

"Rainbow Dash get ready to climb!" Daring yelled as she grabbed a rope from her pack and handed it to her.

"What am I going to do with a rope tie myself up?" Rainbow asked as she saw it had a grappling hook attached to so it can be shot up and grab things. She threw hers into the air and started climbing as a boulder raced out of the walls and crushed Daring's body into a fine paste.

"Whoops sorry Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said as she wondered why Rainbow Dash had not responded to her by now.

"It's cool Scoot how would you know that a boulder would come crashing through and try to kill us." Rainbow Dash said as she chucked her controller out the window and listened for the sound of it shattering against the ground. She heard soon after a large crash and looked out her window to make sure she didn't hurt any pony. She looked for the remains of the controller and saw that had landed in a tree and harmlessly shattered on impact. She grabbed another controller from her cabinet and sat back down happy to have vented the anger.

Rainbow Dash climbed down from the rope and went to inspect what was left of Daring Doo. All that was left as her hat and a bag the rest was too smashed to be recognizable as a normal pony. She then saw a faint light.

**A/N well this chapter is short but I've been playing Spelunky myself and i finally beat Olmec on a time of 7:47 so I got 3 Achievements in one run. Any way next chapter I need you guys to choose Appleblooms Coop character. Also feel like saying I don't like killing characters, but since it's Spelunky and they come back to life after death it's not that big of a deal for me.**


End file.
